Captive
by nbmu
Summary: Why won't it open? What's happening in there? JW
1. Chapter 1

**Captive**

"That's it! I've had enough!"

BANG!!

My shoulder was aching like crazy. I couldn't really see what had happened because he was the only one with a light and I could tell that he wasn't exactly going to shine it on my shoulder for me to see what had happened. Painfully I reached my right hand up and gently touched my left shoulder. Awww!! Bad idea. Pain shot through my arm, down my back and down to my toes. I was pretty sure that I was bleeding because there was this feeling about the texture I had on my hands, that reminded me a lot of the kind of feeling I had when I helped Woody after he had been shot. I'll never forget that feeling.

"Well, that worked." He laughed crudely. "Note to self: To make a woman shut up, shoot her shoulder." Again I heard a laugh.

I had the mind to yell out a lot of things then but I decided against it, thinking that I didn't want to have the same pain in the other arm as well. So I kept quiet.

Taking my mind off my shoulder, I tried to remember where I was and what I was doing here. Ok, I remember going to Woody's to check up on him. I left there and then… Oh I don't remember. The harder I try to think about it the more I forget.

"You trying to plan a way out of here, Jordan" There was another laugh. "Not going to work sorry and no one can save you because, my dear, no one knows that you're here." He walked up to me and wiped his hand down the side of my face.

I used all my might to restrain myself from pulling away or even biting him. I was about to shout something at him as he once again tried to stroke my face, when I heard shouting coming from outside.

"Police, open up!"

He looked shocked for a moment, but it was only for a moment.

"Ha ha. Yeah right. 'You have 10 secs to come out with your hands up or' blah blah blah." He mocked.

I could only stare at him. 'This guy has some serious problems. Well so do I but still…' I thought. A muffled laugh came out of my mouth as I thought about how much like this guy I was. But as soon as it came out, I regretted it.

"What's so funny, Cavanaugh?" He walked over to me. "Did you contact them?" He poked my arm and then once again laughed. "Nah you couldn't have could you? Because you're here with me with no phone or contact advise…"

He walked over to me and checked me over. "You're wired?" he said with a smile.

I couldn't understand why this guy was smiling. He had just found out that I had wires on me, which were somehow connected to the police, and they were now standing outside the building (wherever and whatever building it was), and yet this guy wasn't scared? Weird.

"So you did contact the police? Smart girl, no wonder the police use you all the time." He sighed and then laughed.

'The police use me all the time?' I thought to myself. 'Why? What for?'

"Rick Stevens, come out with your hands up or we'll have to come in there!" The police demanded again.

"How do they know my name? Your friend mustn't be as dumb as he looks. Oh well… Looks like we are going to have to go outside for a walk together, dear Jordan."

What does he mean 'my friend mustn't be as dumb as he looks'? Suddenly it snapped. Woody! Woody's a cop and my best friend! I help him with cases sometimes but actually I'm only a Medical Examiner, well I was a Medical Examiner…

"Come on Jordan. Let's go." He walked up to me, untied my feet and pulled my back against his chest. He held something, which I assume was the gun, to my temple and instructed me to walk.

The light was blinding as we finally got outside.

"Guns down or I'll shoot Jordan here, right in the temple." Rick said, showing me a sickenly-sweet smile.

"Shoot her and your dead!" I heard a familiar voice shout back.

Rick just laughed.

"I'll make you a deal, you let her go and in return you can have me." The voice was again Woody's but this time I could see him clearly.

"No Woody!" I shouted back. I sure wasn't going to let this mad man take Woody.

"Shut up or you're dead!" Rick shouted at me, pressing the gun harder against my head. He turned his attention back to Woody.

"Hmm," He started, thinking out loud. "Well… I would have more of a chance of getting what I want, holding a Detective captive." He paused, as though he was seriously thinking about it. "But… holding this certain young lady captive is also getting me what I want because there is this certain detective who would do anything to have Jordan safe," He laughed, "Including even offering himself in exchange for her." Again he laughed and took his freehand and ran it down my good arm. I got goose bumps but not for a good reason.

I looked at Woody and saw pure hatred in his eyes. If the guy next to him hadn't have been holding his arm, I know that he would've lunged at Rick and tried to kill him. Whether or not he would have succeeded, I don't know.

"Aahh, someone's protective. Sorry mate but she's all mine." Rick laughed again and looked generally pleased with himself.

"What do you want? I mean in exchange for Jordan?" Woody asked him angrily.

Rick just laughed. "You think I'm going to give up this gorgeous brunette quite yet! Ha. I'll call you in 30 minutes with demands. For now, Jordan and I are going to go back inside."

'Maybe, just maybe, he's stupid enough to turn around and make me walk in first.' I thought hopefully, trying to take my mind off of the fact that his hand was touching my shoulder, which I might add, was still bleeding but a lot slower.

With one last look at Woody, I was turned around.

Rick glanced over his shoulder and shouted, "Any movement behind us and she's…"

BANG!!

"Nooooo!!" I screamed, "Woody!!" The grip on me was released as I heard another shot.

I wasn't worried about me at that moment, all I could think about was Woody. I ran over to him, only to be pushed away by awaiting paramedics, who were meant to be there for me.

One of the other cops held me back as I still tried to make my way to Woody. They put a mask on him and lifted him onto a bed. They then put him into the ambulance.

"I'm going with him." I said determinedly, as I pulled away from the guy holding me. They didn't object but I think that was only because they wanted to check on my condition as well.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. I sat beside Woody and rubbed his hand. The medics were constantly checking him and talking in there own lingo.

I talked quietly to Woody and told him comforting things. He wasn't conscious but I still felt like he could hear me.

The monitors started beeping fiercely and the doctors pushed me back out of the road. I was frozen in fear. I didn't want to lose him. No, I couldn't lose Woody. I loved him and I knew, but I had to let him know that I loved him and needed him. We'd danced this dance too many times already. It had to stop.

"No Woody, don't do this to me, Please don't do this to me, I love you Woody, I need you to be okay and to stay with me. Please Woody, please." I yelled over the beeping noise. Some of the medics looked at me for a second, but then instantly went back to working on Woody.

We arrived at the hospital and they ran Woody's bed inside. Doctors were buzzing everywhere as a nurse escorted me into the hospital ward.

I stood outside the door to his room and watched all these strangers rush around Woody and put strange things on him. A doctor saw me at the window and signalled one of the nurses to close the blind. Tears were forming in my eyes as I stared at the closed blind.

A nurse came and took me to another room and then a doctor came and checked me all over. I wasn't worried about what he was doing, all I could think of is Woody. He was in that room all by himself and I could do nothing to help him.

I felt the doctor doing something with my shoulder. It hurt like anything but I told myself that I need to think about Woody right now. He was in more pain then me.

"There, it's out." I heard the doctor say. I had to think a while as to what he was talking about, but then I remember the bullet.

He wrapped my shoulder and then put my arm into a sling. He handed me a box of tablets, all the while explaining the dosage to me. I tried to listen but I just couldn't comprehend exactly what he was saying, my mind and heart was in the next room.

"Miss Cavanaugh?" he started, realising that I wasn't really listening.

"Umm… Could you just write it down please Doctor?"

"Sure." He said, nodding understandably.

"Excuse me Doctor Cart, Umm Doctor Lock sent me here to get Miss Cavanaugh, when you're finished with her of course. Mr Hoyt is awake and he's asking for Miss Cavanaugh." A nurse explained to my doctor.

I didn't hear anything until the nurse mentioned Woody and as soon as that was said, I was up off of the bed and heading towards Woody's room. I didn't even knock, just walked straight in and rushed over to Woody.

"Jordan, Jordan." He was repeatedly calling.

"Woody, I'm here." I told him, rubbing his hand softly.

"Jordan. Are you okay?" Woody asked anxiously.

"Wood, I'm fine."

"Jo, I need to tell you something…" he started. He was quickly losing his strength.

"Shhh Woods, shhh. It's okay but don't talk. Okay?"

He nodded, his eyes drooping.

"Get some sleep, Wood, I'll be here when you wake up." I ran my hair through his hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you Woody." I said standing to make my way over to the chair that wasn't far from his bed.

"I love you too Jordan." I heard his hoarsely reply, before dozing off.

Hearing those words, I was scared. My first thought was to run. I looked to the door and then back to the bed. _Woody loved me!_


	2. Chapter 2

I own Rick but he's now gone so I own nothing. Hehe

My mind was telling me to run; telling me this wasn't safe; telling me that I was going to get hurt; tell me he didn't mean it. Again I looked to the door, back to the bed and then to the door again. I couldn't do it; I couldn't risk it. I bent and gave Woody a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you Woodrow," I whispered against his lips before turning to the door. I just couldn't risk it all.

Tears began rolling down my cheeks, one trailing the other, as I closed the last 2 meters between the door and me. I didn't turn back in fear that I wouldn't be able to do this. I already hated myself but I couldn't stop it. I had to leave.

I reached for the handle and turned back to take one last look at Woodrow Wilson Hoyt, before pulling down on the handle…

It was stuck! The handle would not move down or up. I stood there for a minute, tears blurring my eyes, pulling the handle as far up and as far down as it could go, but the door wouldn't open.

Meanwhile about 200 metres down the hall, Lilly, Bug and Nigel were talking to a nurse and doctor about the condition of one Detective Woody Hoyt.

"The bullet entered just below his left shoulder and luckily missed any vital organs. He bled a lot though so we need to keep him in for observation for about two or three days. He doesn't have much energy at the moment and really just needs sleep and some pain killers." The Doctor informed all three colleagues.

Lilly was still shaking a bit and Bug cautiously gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Lilly took a deep breath, 'He's going to be okay.' She told herself. 'Woody's going to be okay.'

"Can we see him Doc?" This was Nigel's question.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but only his next of kin is allowed in there and she's there right now."

The three colleagues and friends looked at each other with a silent question. Bug shrugged while Nigel and Lilly gave each other a small nod and the doctor left without another word. Minutes later Bug, Nigel and Lilly were headed out of the hospital now more relaxed knowing that their friend, Woody, was going to be okay.

sorry it took me so long guys. been busy but still got more to come so hopefully wont take too much longer for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back in the room as more tears poured down my face as I tried opening the door again and again. I wanted to scream but I knew that would wake Woody and then I wouldn't be able to leave like I was trying to now. I fought with the handle again; pulling hard but trying to do so quietly. It still wouldn't budge. Why this? Why now? God must have a sense of humour I thought to myself as the tears poured freely and quickly down my face. I now knew why I never trusted God; He was just like any other man, always wanting things to go His own way. I stopped my thoughts from going any further as I thought about what Woody would say. He trusted God; he had faith.

I stopped my assault on the door handle for a moment to turn and face the bed; the bed that held the man I loved. He looked so peaceful and harmless and for a second I wondered why I was trying to run. But that thought only lasted a second before I remembered that Woody was a man, and men could never be trusted. I thought about all the other guys that had hurt me; Dad, JD and many of the others whom I couldn't recall at that moment.

'But Woody's different,' a voice in my head, that sounded suspiciously like Lily's, said.

'He's still a man.' I argued back. 'Men are all the same. I thought that even my father would be different, but he's not.' I told myself. I sighed. This constant argument was getting tiring.

I turned back to the door. At the moment I wanted to be as far away from here as I could; I wanted to stop these emotions; to forget that they ever existed. The blinds were all still closed from when the nurse had closed them before. And the door only had a small square of glass that was too high up to allow me to see anything out of it bar the top of the door across the hallway. I considered banging on the door but then realised that the noise would probably wake Woody and/or cause me to have to explain to some meddlesome nurses as to why I wanted to leave so quickly, and honestly I didn't want either of those things to happen.

I looked over at Woody and laughed at myself. There was no way that he would wake up from my banging on the door; the amount of drugs they had pumped into his system would stop any chance of that happening. Plus all I had to tell the nosy nurse was that I had finished my visit.

Wiping my face with the bottom of my shirt and trying my best to regain my composure, I knocked a few times on the door. At first I heard no footsteps in response to my knocking so my fist came into contact with the door again; a little harder this time.

The response I got stopped me in my tracks…

To be continued…

Again I must apologise guys. My New Year's resolution is to make more time for doing the things I love and writing is one of them so hopefully my updating will become more frequent.

xoxo Naana


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them. If I did, then the show would still be on!!

"What are you doing?" A hoarse voice whispered.

I turned slowly and looked to the hospital bed. She frowned at the lack of movement and seemingly lack of conscious life coming from the bed. Wiping a stray hair out of her eyes, she moved a few steps closer to the bed. Still there was no sign of Woody being awake.

"Why can't you finally at least TRY to trust someone totally, Jordan?" The voice said and this time she knew it wasn't Woody talking as she was standing right in front of him. The voice was familiar though.

"Dad?" She said in a whisper. "No it can't be you, you're not here." She said out loud in a shaky voice; laughing in spite of herself.

"No Jordan, I'm not but you need to listen to me. You need to trust Woody, Jordan. He said he loves you and I KNOW he means it. Jordan, sweetie, I hurt you and so did JD and the others but Woody's not them, Jordan. Woody's your best friend; Woody's been there for you when no one else was; Woody never gave up on you and I know that you've never given up on him before this Jordan, so why change that now? I know you love him Jord, everyone can see that, but you need to give him a chance; give you both a chance. He's not me Jordan."

I stood in shock. How could I be hearing my dad say any of this when I knew that he was not in the room; when he was not even in the same city? I didn't make any sense but I knew that it was my dad's voice and I wanted to believe him but I couldn't…could I? I had once before and look where that got me. How could I trust my dad was right when I didn't trust my dad full stop? "He's not me Jordan", now what was that supposed to mean?

Spinning away from Woody's bed again, I felt my cheeks get wet as I struggled with everything that I'd been told. This was not how it was meant to be. I was not meant to have fallen in love with Woody, Woody was not meant to get hurt and my dad…well he wasn't meant to speak so…so…truthfully. I heard a small growl and realised that it was from me. Angrily I started pushing the tears aside with my hands. It was meant to be so easy. Things were just meant to continue as they were. I didn't need this trouble. Woody and I were meant to stay just friends; we were meant to go for drinks and meals and just hang out like normal. This wasn't meant to happen.

I felt as though I should have been angry but turning to glance back at the bed, I just didn't have the strength to be angry. Leaning against the door, I slid my back down it and crumbled in a ball on the floor below the small window. My shoulders started shaking as I finally let go of what I had been holding onto for a long time.

Meanwhile, Bug, Lily, Nigel and Garret had left the hospital not at all worried about Woody. They all knew that Jordan was with him and they knew that that meant Woody was definitely going to heal. Heading to the pub, they pushed any thoughts of Woody to the back of their mind and any expectations of Jordan being at work for the next week or of even seeing Jordan for the next week.

Sorry about the long time before updating. Hopefully things will settle down and updating will become a weekly thing.

Naana


	5. Chapter 5

Well unfortunately I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters from the show however I now own the nurses! If I did own Crossing Jordan, IT WOULD BE STILL ON TV!! I soooo miss it! Best show ever!

I sat sobbing at the door. I just couldn't believe that I was being held captive by Woody's hospital room door. I wondered when the nurses would come in to check on him. As soon as they did, I knew I would leave. At the moment, I wasn't even sure that I could handle hearing how he actually was doing.

Although the room was huge, it felt as though I was growing claustrophobic. I moved from my position on the floor, underneath the door, to a space next to the ball. Again I crouched on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest; my tears seemed to have run dry; my face sticky from the salt. My thoughts drifted to what I would do when I got out of the room. I knew that I wouldn't stay in Boston. I tried to convince myself that I needed to and wanted to stay (both of which were true) but I knew that I wouldn't. I didn't know where I would go though. Part of me wanted to go to a busy city but the other part just wanted to go to a quiet town where I could change my name and to be able to just do my job. My head lifted at the thought of my work. I wanted to stay being an ME. It was a job that I'd learnt to love overtime and now I couldn't imagine myself doing anything else. Originally I had wanted to become a doctor but now I'd learnt that I was not a people person and I would not be the kind of doctor that people need.

I thought of places that I could run to but all of the obvious one's had some sort of connection to Woody. I almost growled in frustration. There was only one place that I could think of that didn't have a real big tie to Woody… Australia. JD had been an Australian but he was gone now so I had no ties to anyone in Australia and no memories there. I wasn't sure where in Australia I would end up but I felt a little better now that I actually had an idea as to where I was going to go.

Sighing, I closed my eyes in hope of at least slightly relieving the headache that I had. Without knowing it, I soon fell into a deep sleep…

Conversation in the nurses' station soon turned to the two people who currently were occupying room 23. Few nurses has seen the pair with their own eyes but word did travel fast in the small hospital ward and soon every nurse had heard about the disaster that had occurred involving the Detective and the ME. All of the nurses had been very touched by the seemingly magical connection both of these people had and therefore were feeling very sympathetic for the Detective as well as the ME.

Checking the time, the nurses realised that Detective Hoyt was due to be checked on again. Having not been able to decide who would go check on room 23, straws were drawn and the winning two nurses headed down the hall.

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update guys. Been hectic around here but hopefully will be able to update soon. Please comment and input any suggestions that you might have.

Naana


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Woody or Jordan or anyone else bar the nurses and maybe the doctors. Miss Crossing Jordan sooo much! **

Hearing a slight, soft click, Jordan woke with a start. She hadn't even realised that she'd dozed off to sleep. Checking her watch, she realised that she'd been in the hospital room for almost 3 hours now. Looking around she noticed a tray of food as well as an empty bed made up beside Woody's. Jumping up she realised that the nurses must have been in to check on Woody. With a new sense of hope, she took the few strides to the door and put her hand down on the handle…

She almost cried out in despair as she again found out that the door would not open. The only thing that stopped her from screaming was the fact that she didn't want to wake Woody. Tears slid down her cheeks as she again tried to open the door and it didn't budge.

Sliding to the floor again, Jordan realised that the nurses must have come in, left a bed and food for her and then left again without even thinking to wake her. If she was honest with herself that was probably the deepest/best sleep that she had had in the past few weeks if not months.

Although the bed did look inviting, Jordan wasn't yet game enough to go over to it in case Woody woke up. She loved him, yes, but she knew that that would ruin everything and one of them, if not both, would end up hurt. If he woke now, she would surely say something that she regretted or maybe he'd be the one to say something that he might later regret.

Her mind went back over everything that had happened between them over the last few years; all the times they'd both been hurt as well as all the times they had risked their lives for each other. This, Woody lying here in the bed unconscious, was her fault. If she hadn't have gone off alone, trying to show off like always, then Woody would not have been here fighting for his life. She owed him so much and she now knew it. He didn't deserve to be here and he didn't deserve her selfishness.

With these new thoughts swimming around in her head, Jordan made her way over to the spare bed, all awhile keeping her eyes on Woody. He deserved someone so much better than her but she knew that he loved her and therefore he didn't deserve to be deserted like this. She would wait for him to wake up and if he wanted her to leave then, she would without fighting him.

Pushing the food tray aside, she laid down on the bed, facing in the direction of Woody. He had tubes everywhere but she could tell by the constant soft beep of the machines at his side that he had a good chance of recovering fully. She now wished that she had have listened closer to the conversations that occurred in the ambulance so that she could have known exactly what his chances were.

Sighing quietly, she had one last good look at Woody lying in that hospital bed before she gave in to her drooping eyelids. 

**P.S. Sorry it took so long to reply again. I'm hoping it will get better! Been just so busy lately. Hope you enjoyed and please review. ******


	7. Chapter 7

_Again these characters aren't mine however much I wish they were. _

**Woody's POV**

I slowly came out of my sleep a little confused as to all the tubes and beeping noises. The light above my head was shining brightly and it caused me to have to blink a few times before things became clearer. I sighed in frustration as I realised, yet again, that I was in a hospital room.

It took a moment before my roaming eyes noticed the long haired brunette in the bed that was just across the room from mine. Jordan! Panicking a little, I tried to sit up so I could see what was wrong with Jordan. The pain that slight movement caused me made me slow down. Easing myself back into my original position, I scanned Jordan's body with my eyes and finally noted that there were no visible signs of an injury and the lack of tubes indicated that she was all clear.

For a moment then I was confused. If there was nothing wrong with Jordan, then why was she here?

**Jordan's POV**

Even in my sleep I had the strange feeling that I was being watched, closely. Stretching a little, momentarily forgetting where I was, I dragged myself slowly back into a conscious state. Blinking at the bright lights a sat up a little and ran my hand through my hair.

It didn't take long for me to remember where I was and why I was here. My eyes flew to the bed next to me. Woody! I nearly jumped in fright when I saw two blue eyes staring back into mine. Woody was awake!

It didn't take long for the adrenaline to kick in. Jumping up, I rushed over and pushed the nurses' button and then paused with my back to his bed. That's when I heard it; I heard his plea.

"Jo…" The voice was so soft and rough. It almost seemed to run out.

Tears came to my eyes as I forced myself to turn around and face him. The look I saw in his eyes; the scared and vulnerable look I saw made me snap out of my own thoughts and move to his bedside. It was there that I realised that his look wasn't for himself but for me; he was worried about me.

Tentatively I reached down and grabbed his hand, carefully lacing my fingers through his.

"I'm okay, Woods, I'm okay."

The look of relief I saw in his eyes made me realise how stupid I would have been if I had have walked out of this room; how stupid I was for even thinking of walking out of this room. I didn't deserve this man but hey, if he chose me then who was I to say no. I had nothing to offer him but at that moment, standing there looking into his eyes, I realised that all he wanted was me happy and safe. He didn't want whatever else I thought I **had** to offer him.

**Normal POV**

At that moment, two nurses walked in, breaking the moment between the two in the room. Jordan's hand immediately was pulled away from Woody's, a look of disappointment flashing across Woody's face as he felt the loss of her. He knew that the moment had been broken and that Jordan had now closed up again. Sighing he started paying attention to what the nurses were doing and saying to him.


End file.
